


90. Bizarre kink

by DarchangelSkye



Series: (much less than) 100 kinks - Joshler edition [13]
Category: Bandom, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Rock Music RPF, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Daddy Kink, Impregnation Kink, M/M, No actual mpreg, Secret kink, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 17:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: There was a mile-wide difference between being Daddy and beingadaddy.





	90. Bizarre kink

Of all the intrusive thoughts Tyler had it was probably the most harmless, and given the thoughts that'd plagued him over the years he would be grateful for something a little benign, but the knot in his pit of his stomach whenever it happened told him there was no way he could ever tell Josh.

Like, the daddy kink was one thing. Hell, that fetish was practically mainstream. He enjoyed the moments when Josh wanted to unabashedly spoil him, be sweet with an edge of roughness, and basically treat him like a precious doll. Giving the man he loved control was a comfort. But there was a mile-wide difference between being Daddy and being _a_ daddy.

He was certain it wasn't a gender issue, he was perfectly satisfied with his guy parts, thankyouverymuch. But in the heat of the moment, it took all of Tyler's self-control for _Give me your baby_ to not leave his lips.

It could've been easy to blame Josh for that. There'd been one time where he was on his hands and knees, Josh's hands linked over his waist while he was being taken. And right at the moment when he was shaking and sweating, waiting for Daddy to give him permission to come, when the low murmur drifted by his ear of "Daddy's gonna fill you, sweetheart," and the grip around his waist got even tighter, and, well, the mental images came even quicker than he did. And it didn't help that after Josh had collapsed atop him he'd taken his sweet time pulling out, so Tyler could feel even more like he was waiting for every bit of seed to soak up to guarantee he'd be pregnant. And when they bathed afterwards, Tyler had insisted that Josh keep a palm on his stomach.

"I just wanna feel you with me," he pleaded in his babyboy voice that never failed to work on Daddy. He just couldn't tell the complete truth that he wanted to pretend Josh was keeping a hold on the little miracle they'd made.

So that had become a thing whenever Daddy came out to play, and the sweeter and more tender Josh was the deeper the impulse was for Tyler to retreat into his fantasy. He was possessive in the best way, and when Tyler caught glimpses of those light brown eyes and big smile in between waves of pleasure, he knew was in the hold of someone who wouldn't be afraid to protect what was his, including any baby. That little one that Tyler sometimes got weak in the knees at thinking about being inside him was like a symbol of how deep their connection was, the best of both of them in one darling package.

Not that he ever said a word, and he hoped he wouldn't slip up in front of Josh any time soon. All his other thoughts were odd enough.


End file.
